Frozen
by Merlinfan26
Summary: Kirk and Spock had crash landed on a frozen planet. Spock drags a severely wounded and feverish Kirk into a cave for shelter. There as he nurses the Captain back to health do Kirk and Spock become closer than ever before .But then after a few days they are taken prisoners. Will the Enterprise save their Captain and first officer before it's too late? Kirk/Spock friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

**Prologue**

Kirk woke with a groan. The ground felt surprisingly sturdy compared to the shaky shuttlecraft they were on. When he looked around he saw that they were in a cave.

"You're awake," Spock commented as Kirk felt the warmth of a fire when he tried to sit up.

"Why aren't we in the shuttle?" rasped Kirk.

"Hypothermia," explained Spock. Kirk looked confused.

"The planet we had landed on is covered in snow and ice, I had to get you to warmth, or create warmth, or else you would have died of hypothermia and infection from your wound."

Kirk glanced down then and realized his leg had been bandaged. He groaned.

"You would have died too,"he said defensively. "I'm not the only weak one around here."

Spock sighed.

"Must you always argue, even when you are wounded?"

Kirk nodded seriously.

"Yes, I must."

"Vulcan's take longer to die of hypothermia than humans do," Spock then explained. "We have more body warmth."

"And there you go, bragging again," muttered Kirk.

Spock looked confused.

"I do not consider stating the truth to be bragging, however-"

Kirk waved his hand dismissively.

"Forget it..thanks...for saving my life, and for bandaging my wound."

Spock nodded.

"You are welcome."

Kirk shuddered, even though he tried to stop.

"Are you cold?" If Kirk didn't know any better he thought he could hear the concern on the Vulcan's voice.

"Naw, it's fine." He tried to shrug it off. Spock scooted closer and placed his hand on Kirk's forehead.

"Your fever is rising," he said slowly. This time there was no denying him sounding worried.

Kirk rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing."

"You need to break that fever." The Vulcan looked thoughtful and wen to the front of the cave. "I know you'll hate me, but-" he emerged back with a handful of snow. Kirk stiffened at the sight of it.

"What are you planning on doing with that Spock?" He asked, trying not to act worried.

"We need to bring down your fever, and making your legs cold is one way to do that. We do not have any buckets filled with ice, so this will have to do."

Kirk gasped from the temperature change as Spock gently rubbed the wet snow all over his legs.

"Jesus Christ, Spock! Take it easy!"

"I apologize, sir, but it has to be done." The Vulcan, for a change, sounded truly regretful.

"I'm_ so _demoting you when we get back," grunted Kirk.

"That will be fine, as long as you are there_ to _demote me."

Kirk arched his eyesbrows.

"You're showing an awful lot of concern for someone who's _just _your Captain."

Spock stopped rubbing the snow on his leg for a few seconds.

"That is not accurate. I am merely showing my concern for I know that the Enterprise would be in dire state without you as Captain. The crew seems to follow you, and only you for some unknown reason."

Kirk grinned.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that."

Spock frowned at that remark, but said nothing.

Kirk shuddered as the ice made his body colder.

"I am sorry for making your body so cold," apologized Spock. "But it is the only thing that is helping you lower your fever."

"I understand," sighed Kirk. He stared at his Vulcan friend then.

"Thanks," he said quietly, more serious. Spock looked at him and said nothing, but his eyes said it all.

Finally Spock looked satisfied and stopped icing Kirk's legs.

He then pushed himself next to his Captain as they listened to the wind howl outside.

"I sure hope Sulu knows how to take care of the Enterprise," muttered Kirk. Spock nodded.

"Sulu will do an adequate job."

Kirk gave a soft chuckle.

"I'll tell you you just paid him a compliment when we get back. He'll never believe you."

"It was not a compliment-" Spock started to protest, but then decided not to argue.

Finally they lapsed into silence.

Spock was about to mention something when he turned over and saw that Kirk had passed out and was barely breathing.

"Captain? Captain!" He pressed his ear against the Captain's chest and quickly started to do CPR.

1,2,3 breathe in mouth.

1,2,3 breathe in mouth.

1,2,3 breathe in mouth.

"Captain!"

Nothing.

1,2,3 breathe in mouth

1,2,2 breathe in mouth

1,2,3, breathe in mouth...

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 1**

_Breathe 1, 2,_3

_Breathe 1,2,3,_

_Breathe 1,2,3_

Spock tried for what it seemed like a dozen times before Kirk gasped for breath.

"Breathe slowly, sir," Spock commented as Kirk's eyes opened wide and wouldn't stop blinking.

"What happened?" Kirk gasped as he looked around with wild eyes.

"You almost died." Spock kept the tremor out of his voice but Kirk could almost feel the Vulcan's worry.

"I'll be fine, Spock. It'll be all right." He felt the need to reassure his first officer.

Spock looked confused.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, well you weren't saying stuff _very _loudly," grunted Kirk.

Spock looked away.

"I apologize, sir."

"For what? Feeling stuff? I don't want you to ever have to apologize for feelings things, Spock." Now it was Kirk's turn to be worried.

Spock shook his head.

"It was my fault we crashed. I miscalculated."

Kirk shook his head.

"It's not like you attacked us."

"No, but I did miscalculate on how well this shuttle would land, and for that I am truly regretful."

Kirk stared at the worry and regret in the Vulcan's eyes and felt uncomfortable.

"Spock, really, it's not your fault-"

Spock opened his mouth to protest when a loud commotion made them both jump, and turn.

Before they knew what was happening they were surrounded by a group of Aliens that had their faces covered.

Even though their translators were broken it was clear the Aliens wanted them to surrender.

Without much of a way to put up a fight Kirk and Spock did the only logical thing to do at the time, they obeyed.

* * *

"Damn it, Sulu, they should have been there by now!" Bones growled.

"Yes, sir, I'm aware of this," muttered Sulu. He glared into nothing.

"Sir, we're being surrounded," said Lt. Uhura slowly. Sulu looked at her sharply. "By Klingon's," she added. He slowly inhaled.

"On screen."

There were at least a dozen Klingon ships surrounding them.

Sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Well, Hikaru, I guess this is where we find out if you're ready for the big chair or not," Bones commented slowly and Sulu swallowed. Suddenly the pilot's seat was looking mighty comfortable...

* * *

Kirk sat up when they were thrown into the prison cell. He protested when they grabbed Spock and started to drag him away.

"What the hell are you doing?! We're cooperating!" Shouted Kirk.

"I'll be fine, sir, you must keep weight off your foot-" Spock said as they led him out of the cell.

"Spock..."Kirk looked helpless, and desperate. "Spock, I'm so sorry." Tears were in his eyes and he didn't give a damn.

At that moment he had no idea if he would see his first officer alive again.

"It's all right sir, there is nothing to apologize for. I'll be fine."Spock repeated the last words but Kirk could hear the fear in his voice.

The fear nearly killed Kirk.

It wasn't..._natural _for a Vulcan to feel fear.

He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself.

However, it was late into the night when he was trying to sleep in a windowless, cold, and dark cell when he heard the screaming.

And it didn't take him very long to realize that the person that was screaming was Spock...


	3. Chapter 3

**As requested going to make this chapter longer, and more descriptive.**

**And yes, apparently that is not how you do CPR-I should have known better and taken more time to do research, so I apologize for that.**

The Aliens were unlike anything Kirk had seen before. He tried to talk with one of the guards, but without the translator it was useless. He huddled in a damp corner as he listened to his friend's screaming into the night.

Hearing Spock scream was probably worse than feeling physical pain itself.

The fear lodged inside Kirk's throat and made it difficult to breathe. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and he gasped when sharp pain filled his leg.

"I wouldn't want to be your friend right about now," a weak voice suddenly said from inside the wall next to him. Kirk froze.

"Who's there?" It was dark in his cell, but he was sure he was the only one in it.

"Another human prisoner, just like yourself, next door." The voice sounded gruff, but tired. Like a person who's whole body was aching and exhausted.

Kirk picked out the word _human_.

"How did you know I was human?"

"I could see you through the bars of my own cell door." The voice was male, and he sounded young and old. Like a young person who had seen too much stuff in his life time.

Kirk fell silent as he realized he at least wasn't alone in this hellish predicament.

"How long have you been here?"

The voice laughed a weary laugh.

"10 years."

"And how old are you?"

"20."

"Jesus Christ! You've been here since you were 10?"

"Yep."

"How were you captured?"

Kirk could only imagine a terrified little kid being apprehended by these strange lifeforms who refused to listen or collaborate with them.

"My parents and I were on a trip when our shuttle craft crash landed here. My parents were killed in the crash. However, I was lucky enough to survive."

_The_ bitterness in the young man's voice was sharp enough to cut glass.

Kirk became lost in thought as he pictured what life must have been like for this newly orphaned boy.

"I...why do you say you wouldn't want to be my friend right now?" He remembered that comment all too well.

"They don't interrogate us, since they can't speak our language and Universal Translators don't work on this planet-I have no idea why. They do, however, like to..." The young man paused, as if afraid to continue.

"However, they like to _what_?" Kirk demanded, feeling sick to his stomach.

"They like to experiment on prisoners. Run tests on us like you would on lab animals."

The silence in both cells spoke volumes.

* * *

Spock laid on some sort of medical table as he slowly gasped for breath. He tried to collect himself.

_Calm yourself, Spock. You must relax. If you don't, you will let your fear win._

He almost heard his father's voice when he told himself those thoughts.

If he was able to force his mind to concentrate on something else then the pain wouldn't be so bad.

He tried to mediate as they jammed another needle into his skin.

Spock was unsure of what was in those needles, but whatever it was caused pain like he never felt before.

His body was sent into spasms as his mind focused on other things.

Uhura, yes, think of her instead. Her kindness, intelligence, and beauty. His mother and his father, and his planet before it was destroyed.

His mother comforting him as a child, Uhura reading to him him.

His father's long lectures on the history of their people.

It would work,but only briefly.

A needle was jammed into his skin and shocked him back into reality.

His body went into spasms as he continued to try and think of other things.

_Kirk_

Now Spock was not the kind of Vulcan who would do such a foolish thing like hoping for stuff.

He never believed in hoping before, because hoping did not accomplish anything.

But right then all he _could _do was hope. He hoped his best friend would make it out alive.

Even if he died on that very table that would be all right, as long as Kirk escaped.

* * *

The door opened and Kirk stiffened.

"It's been nice knowing you," the young man whispered grimly as a guard entered Kirk's cell.

Kirk glared at him.

"I want to know where the other prisoner is-" he started to to say but the guard pulled him to his feet and pushed him forward. The guard then growled something and while Kirk couldn't understand him it was clear what he was saying.

_Walk!_

Kirk stumbled along with a limp and his eyes widened when a door opened and he saw his first officer strapped to a table.

"Spock!" James felt sick when he saw all those damned needles jabbed into the Vulcan's skin. Spock seemed like he was unable to stop going into spasms.

He tried to go to Spock, but he was held back.

"What the hell are you doing to him?!" He fought the guards who then strapped him to a chair.

Again, there was no need to speak to know what they wanted of him.

It was simple, really,and his face paled at the reality of his situation.

They wanted him to watch as they tortured his best friend.

He closed his eyes, took deep breaths, and prayed for a miracle that would never come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to update, school and life is incredibly hectic right now. This'll be an incredibly short update, it's the best I can do at the moment. **

Kirk struggled against those that restrained him.

"What are you doing to him?!" He shouted, desperation in his voice. The others just seemed amused at his demands.

He heard Spock scream as he saw another giant needle send his body into spasms.

"Goddamn it!" Kirk thrashed.

He thrashed so much he felt himself being dragged over to a table that was next to Spock. He panicked and his fight or flight reaction kicked in. He fought.

He tried to kick, but they grabbed his legs as well as his arms. He refused to make it easy and continued to thrash and shout as they strapped him to the

cold hard table. He turned his head and saw Spock was staring at him with pity and horror.

"Sir, you must remain calm..." Spock's voice was incredibly weak.

"Gods, Spock..all you can think about is me? You're the one that they're torturing and you're telling ME to remain calm?" Kirk felt sick as he saw his best friend

who was normally so strong become so weak.

"Your leg," was Spock's weak reply.

Kirk stared at his Vulcan first officer in utter disbelief.

"What? Is _that _what you are worried about? Of all things?"

"You did lose a lot of blood back in the cave," Spock commented, like it was obvious. Kirk shook his head with bewilderment.

"You're the one getting tortured and you are worried about _my _leg."

"A crew cannot survive without it's Captain." Spock sounded so calm, despite all the pain that must be cascading through his body.

More emotions went through Kirk's body as he realized just how important he was to Spock. And he wondered if he would be Spock's breaking point. Everyone had them, even Vulcan's.

Fear filled him at the thought of Spock finally losing it, and unable to function of something had happened to him, something...permanent.

"Spock..."Kirk could tell the strength in his Vulcan friend was fading. He saw Spock's eyes close. "Spock!" Panic filled him and Spock's eyes snapped open.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"I need you to promise me that you _won't _give up. No matter what happens."

Kirk stared at him with intense eyes, and Spock stared back. Kirk thought he saw some sort of emotion in those normally calm eyes. Was it sadness? Or was it

worry?

"Spock?"

"I promise, sir."

Kirk nodded, relieved.

"Good."

That was when he noticed the Aliens and now appeared again, and that they had left in the first place. It had been unusually quiet, but he had been so

focused on Spock he didn't notice anything else.

He stiffened when he saw the Aliens approach, and thought they were going to go after Spock again.

Instead he felt something pinch his neck and his body felt like it had been electrocuted. He jerked up and down and the last thing he remembered before

passing out was Spock screaming his name...

**Like I said, it was short, but I hope it was all right! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

After what it seemed like hours both Kirk _and _Spock were finally thrown back into their cell. Kirk groaned, drained of energy and weak from the screaming and the pain. But he could tell, even with his possibly infected leg, that Spock was way more worse than he was.

Spock had barely moved when they had thrown him in. In fact, it was like he was a rag doll. Kirk crawled over him.

"Spock?" He murmured, grave concern in his tone. Spock just moaned and Kirk's eyes stared at him, more concern and worry filling him.

Vulcan's rarely fail pain, at least not to this extent.

What the hell was in those damned needles to make him act like this?

Kirk angrily swore as he pushed himself towards his first officer and felt his forehead.

It was burning up, another thing that doesn't really happen to Vulcan's.

Kirk couldn't remember a time when he had seen Spock sick. That's because he never had.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy." was all he could think of saying.

"How's he acting?" His neighbor prisoner asked through the wall. Kirk had almost forgotten about him.

"Like he's seriously ill. He has a high fever and he keeps moaning in pain."

"Ah."

There was nothing else after that but the prisoner's voice said it all. The Ah did not sound good to Kirk.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

The prisoner sighed.

"They injected him with some kind of virus I think."

"What?!"

"Yeah, they use prisoners like lab rats. He's going to be injected with some kind of lethal virus and then they are going to give him tons of antidotes...if he recovers, fantastic. They have found another cure, if not..."

There was a shrug at the end of the sentence, Kirk knew it and shook his head. He then swore, loudly.

"Why the hell are they doing this to us?!"

The response chilled him.

"Because they can."

"Great, well how the hell am I going to help him?"

"You can't...you just have to try and make him feel better. And did they inject you with anything?"

"Shit."

Kirk had thought those needles were just for torture, but apparently there was another purpose for the pain they both had endured.

Silence greeted him.

"There's a chance there wasn't a virus in those needles yet. They tend to like to work on one lab rat at a time."

"That's a lot of comfort," muttered Kirk.

"It is, because if you're sick are you going to help your friend survive?"

Kirk groaned in frustration and watched miserably as Spock moaned in pain.

He had never felt more helpless than he did in that one moment.

And then suddenly Spock started to jerk back and forth. Kirk rushed towards him.

"Spock!" Spock didn't respond. It was like he was having a seizure. His body thrashed back and forth and then Kirk saw foam come out of his Vulcan friend's mouth, and blood dripping from Spock's nose and eyes.

That was when Kirk started to shout for help...


End file.
